How Do They Know? Pt 1: Twilight
by MoonsilverTwilight
Summary: Twilight gets published in the Twilight world. How will our favourite characters deal with it? Isn't as cliché as it sounds! Please give it a chance. I'm planning on writing one for New Moon and Eclipse too. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note/Disclaimers: This story is based off of a totally incredible idea by Murmmer, with the whole 'Twilight is getting published in the Twilight Universe' thing, but the plot is completely different. So just so you know, I'm not ripping it off from her. I guess that means I'll need TWO disclaimers: **

1) TWILIGHT IS WRITTEN BY THE AMAZING STEPHENIE MEYER. WE SHOULD ALL BOW DOWN AT HER FEET DUE TO HER AWESOMENESS AND HER AMAZING DREAM THAT INSPIRED THE SERIES.

2) TWILIGHT IS PUBLISHED IS WRITTEN BY MURMMER, AN EXTREMELY TALENTED FANFICTION AUTHOR. I AM NOT COPYING HER WORK, SO DON'T BUG ME ABOUT IT, THOUGH THIS HAS BEEN INSPIRED BY HER IDEA!!

**Thank you for listening! I know it's been a long while since I've last updated, but Summer Break is starting for us, so I'll probably be able to write a lot more, unless I go somewhere on vacation. I'll give you guys a heads up in case I do, but expect many updates. **

**A note: please put me on Author Alert, instead of Story Alert, because sometimes I just randomly decide to start writing stories on a whim, and the stupider ones I tend not to finish. Sorry about that. However, reviews definitely help with the whole updating thing. I sincerely hope I don't get writer's block during the next two months, because well, you know.**

**This story, unlike most of my other ones, shall be written in multiple points of views, and maybe occasionally in third person (though I'm still debating on whether or not I'm going with this idea). I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to call this yet, since the 'Twilight is Published' and 'Twilight PUBLISHED' seem to already have been taken, and I doubt many will read another story called 'Twilight's GETTING Published' or something else stupid like that. So please, send me your ideas. I'm almost desperate for them!**

**Review or PM me if you have any questions, comments, or just want to talk to me! Now, to get on with the story!**

Angela's POV

Ben and his other 'guy friends', as I liked to call them, were out watching some other new action movie that had come out this month. I wasn't the kind of girl who spent their typical Sunday watching people get blown up and such using special effects and such, so I decided to head to the bookstore to find something to read. I had already finished my homework, of course, and there was nothing else for me to do at home. All of my friends were busy—Lauren and Jessica were out getting their nails done, Mike and his friends were down at First Beach again (though to be honest, I wouldn't like to hang out with them anyway), and Bella and Edward were preparing for their wedding, which was to be in less than a month. I was very happy for them—you could tell that they loved each other very much, but this did leave me with a lot of free time which I did not want to have on weekends. I was the type of person who constantly had to be doing something, whether it was helping Mom do the dishes, babysitting my little brothers, or working at my job. I loved to be assisting others, and making their lives just a little bit easier.

The local bookstore in Forks was not far away from my house, so I decided to walk there. I hummed a little tune to myself, as I strolled down the sidewalk. Soon enough, the bright yellow sign of the shop appeared in front of me. Pushing open the door, I spied the quaint little bookshelves, the soft couches in the corner for reading in, and the fire place, which did not have a flame in it at the moment. I walked up to the shelves, determined to arrive home today with at least one book that I would actually like.

Suddenly, something caught my eye. I noticed that the back side of the store had two entire rows of shelves holding books with the exact same cover. Getting closer, I noticed that it was two white hands, holding a bright red apple against a silky black background. The title was Twilight, and it was by someone called Stephenie Meyer. There was a sign above the shelves that said 'Best Seller' on it. I wondered what about the book made it so special. **(AN: Ha! As if we don't all know. It's about the amazing Edward Cullen! Okay, on with it) **Deciding to check it out, I picked up a copy, and turned it around to read the back summary.

I found out that the book was about someone named Edward that was a vampire, and apparently a girl who was apparently in love with him. Also, many starred reviewers seemed to have made some comments saying that this was a spectacular book to read. Something in my brain almost seemed to click. I suddenly felt the need to read this book. I couldn't figure out what it was about it, but decided to trust my guts, and went to pay for the book.

I didn't want to go home yet. It wasn't like I had something against being alone or anything, but I knew that as soon as Ben got home, he'd want to describe his movie to me in detail—something that I was not looking forward to. Of course, it wasn't as if I didn't want to talk to my boyfriend either. I sat down in one of the big couch-like chairs, and began to read. As soon as I read the preface, I knew that this was a book that I'd have to read to the very end. A real page turner, I guess. Judging by the preface, it would've made a good movie that Ben and his action movie loving friends would've loved to watch, but with a touch of romance. I was intrigued by the plot; the author was definitely a very talented woman. I was already at chapter 4: Invitations, before I realized that I had been sitting there for almost an hour. I smiled to the owner of the bookstore, who was standing at the check out desk, before picking up my purchase to leave.

It took me only ten minutes to get home, an even shorter amount of time than it took for me to get there, but it was only because I wanted to get back to my book. I was surprised that Ben was already there by the time I got back. They were supposed to be gone for another half hour, but I wasn't going to complain. I set down my book on the dining room table, and made my way over to Ben. I opened my arms up wide to give him a hug.

"Hey Ang," he said, hugging me back and placing a kiss on my lips.

"Hey yourself, handsome," I laughed, "Why are you home so early? Was the movie not as good as your expectations?"

"Oh, the movie was awesome. But the traffic didn't take as long as I thought it would," he explained. The nearest movie theatre was in Port Angeles **(AN: Sorry for not doing my research, but I don't think Forks has a movie theatre, since Bella and Jess had to go all the way to Port Angeles to watch that movie in New Moon) **and he had probably expected it to take longer to drive back than it did. I was right. "And I was anxious to see you."

"Aww, Ben. You don't have to be a mush. You know I love you the way you are," I chuckled lightly, but I was glad that he wanted to see me, as always.

After about twenty minutes, my parents were home. Ben claimed that he had to leave, but I think that it was just an excuse to get out before my dad decided to have another 'talk' with him. I rolled my eyes as I remembered the last time. Ben had acted like he had seen a ghost by the time Dad let him out of the living room. He had glared at me for a few seconds, but then his scowl turned into a smile. Neither of us could stay mad at each other for long. He then hugged me quickly and left, avoiding my Dad's gaze, and only replied "See ya Mr. Weber" when my father said goodbye.

When I went off to bed, I grabbed my book hastily off the dining room table. My mother didn't appreciate it when I left my books on her table tops, and although I too hated it when people left stuff lying around, I always seemed to have something of mine sitting there by the time she got home. Mom deserved a day off from having to tell me to tidy up every five minutes, I thought. I brushed my teeth and took a quick shower before curling up under the covers, with my new favourite book, Twilight, in my lap. I turned on the lamp on the small table beside my bed, and reread the first line of where I left off. I got to sixth chapter **(AN: notice that it's the SIXTH chapter—the chapter before Bella actually finds out that Edward and his family are vampires. This part's important) **before I decided to turn out the lights. There was something about the book that seemed familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was. I sighed. Pondering on the plot of a book was the last thing that I needed to be doing right now. I really needed to get to sleep. We had a test in biology tomorrow, and that was hardly my best subject. I flicked the switch, and with the thought of forgetting about the book—for now, that is—in my mind, and I was asleep within seconds.

The Next Day (At Forks High School) Still in APOV

I had put Twilight into my bag this morning, to have something to do at lunch in the cafeteria while Ben had his nose stuck in one of his comic books, and everyone else was socializing. Looking around, I noticed that Ben's car was absent, and was even more glad that I had decided to bring along the book. I headed towards the shiny silver Volvo that I knew belonged to Edward. Bella would be with him, I knew. He always drove her now. The engagement ring on her finger wasn't that much of a 'pow!' (as my little brother had called it when he had first seen her wearing it) anymore, but it was still something. I laughed as I remembered how she had told me that her dad, Chief Swan, had almost had a heart attack when she had announced that she was marrying Edward.

As I approached them, Edward smiled at me, as he opened the door for Bella. She stumbled as she got out, and as usual, he had to catch her in his arms. Bella blushed a bright cherry red, but managed to control herself after that. They were just too cute. I didn't laugh, though, for I knew that she hated it when anyone did that. And besides, it wasn't Bella's fault that she was clumsy. She straightened, then looked up as if it was the first time that she had noticed that I was there. She had a faraway look on her face, and I had to wave my hand in front of her eyes in order to get her back down to earth. When that happened, she blushed again, and this time neither Edward nor I held back our laughter.

"Meanies," she muttered under her breath. "You, Mister, I'm not speaking to you anymore." Again, she seemed to have forgotten that I was there at all, but this time I did not intrude. This was just too funny.

"Bella, love," he whispered, "Are you sure about that decision?"

Her eyes clouded over for a minute. "What?" she asked. Then, noticing that I was there for the second time, she said hi. I said the same back to her, and we started talking about the classes that we had in the morning, when I remembered the book. I quickly took it out of my bag, and showed it to her. She looked at the book, then back at me, apparently not getting it. I laughed. If I were her, I wouldn't have gotten it either. I told her about what I had thought of this morning, about the feeling that I had that there was something about the book that was... unusual.

"Can I see it for a moment, Angela?" she asked. I nodded, handing it to her. When she read the back, she gasped. I could tell that she was trying to make up a story of why she appeared to be so astonished, and I knew that the next words out of her mouth would not be what she was actually thinking. "Wow, err... that's uh... sounds like a very good book Angela. I think I umm... must've seen something like it before, you know? Um, yeah. It just sounds kind of... familiar. Can I borrow it?" she asked in a rush.

"Oh, well, I'm still reading it, but I could lend it to you once I'm done," I told her.

"Oh, uh, never mind then. I'll just get my own copy. Where did you say you bought it again?"

"I never said anything about that at all, Bella," I laughed. "But anyway, I got it at the local bookstore. It's really easy to find, it's the only one in Forks, I believe. Edward, you know where it is, don't you?" I asked him.

He looked like he was thinking about something, but I had sidetracked him. "Oh, yes, of course. It's near your house, isn't it, Angela? I could take you there tonight, if you wanted to, Bella."

I nodded. That would be fun, if she could read it, then we could discuss it at lunch. She looked at me like she was scared of something. "Um, Ang, could you do me a favor?" she asked. I was surprised. Not that she had wanted a favor, duh, not. But that she had wanted it right after I had shown her my book, probably meaning that it had something to do with it.

"Sure," I agreed, though.

"Could you not show the book to anyone else in our school? I can't tell you why right now, but... could you?" the look on her face told me that this was important to her. If it was, then obviously I would respect her wishes. I smiled to her to show that I was fine with that, though I'm sure that she saw that my face fell. I had wanted to show my new 'discovery' to a couple more people. It really was a great book.

The bell rang, and I rushed off to English, not wanting to be late. Our English teacher didn't like it when we were tardy, and this usually resulted in a detention. I did not want to ruin my so far spotless record, and took my seat seconds before he arrived. English was not my best subject, so I had to pay close attention so that I would get everything that the teacher was saying. By the time the class was over, I was waiting for the rest of the morning to be over so that I could speak to Bella in the cafeteria. I wonder what's got her so riled up. Math and biology were rather uneventful, as usual.

At lunch, after I had paid for everything, I went over to the table that I sat at with our friends—Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Tyler, et cetera. I didn't feel like striking up a conversation with any of them at the moment, so I settled down to read my book. However, as I was opening it, I felt like someone was watching me. Not the 'I'm a stalker out to get you' stare, but the one that said that someone was interested in what I was doing. Confused, I put my book away, and began to eat my lunch.

Lauren's POV (from the beginning of the day)

I saw that like, quiet girl, wait, what's her name? Oh right, yeah, umm... Angela. She was walking over to like Bella's like, totally hideous red truck. God, like, what is wrong with that girl? I mean, like, she has a super rich boyfriend—fiancé, I mean, but she won't like, ask him to get her a nice car? Not to mention that rich fiancé is also totally HOTT!! And like, yeah, believe me, I've heard them talking about it. Making some deal about him 'changing her,' or something like that, like whatever the hell that meant, if she would let him get her a car, get her into some like yucky nerdy university, yadda, yadda, yadda. I like crept up and hid behind Tyler's car, ('cuz I'm awesome like that and like spying on people's totally in) and peered at them with my eyes like narrowed. Ooh that sounds so like, smart! With the way they were totally whispering and all that, you could tell that something was going wrong-ish, like, duh. I like, so didn't get it. But anyway, I'm like, super-smart! I mean, I'm Lauren Mallory! So I SHOULD be getting it right? I continued to listen to their super for lunchtime gossip conversation.

"—Could you not show that book to anyone else at our school?" Bella asked. Ooh, juicy. I wonder what that book had in it. Must be something good, if she won't let the rest of us see it.

Like, probably two minutes later, I heard the bell ring, so I walked to History. I mean, history's totally useless though, isn't it? I mean, dead people, come on. Ooh! I have really nice shoes. They were the ones that I'd bought like, just yesterday! So awesome, isn't it? They were so pretty! Sparkly! Wait, I was thinking of something else before that? What was it again? Damn, I forgot! Dum, dum, dum, dee, dum. Ugh, Mr. Afro dude was sitting right in front of me. Like, he was totally blocking my view of like, um... stuff! Like, there wasn't anything interesting going on anyway, right? But like, still! I felt the need to glare at him, so I did. He didn't get it. Ooh, I'm smarter than Mr. Afro dude! Like, well duh. Oh yeah, I remember it now! I was trying to devise—oh that's a big word!—a plan to you know, foil their plan. Man, I just realized, I don't know what their plan is! Crap, now I'm sad. Look what she did, that stupid Bella! She made me sad! Shit, mood swings. I'm not PMSing am I? Oh no wait, I can't be. Heh... yeah.

"Mr. Umm... what's-your-name, may I be like, excused?" He was totally dazzled by my beauty... or maybe he was just surprised that I interrupted his lesson, but whatever. I needed to get out of here, History is just not a very interesting topic, especially not now since I have this mystery to work on!

I tried to remember what class Mike had this period. He was a real dufus, but came in handy if you wanted him to carry something or to do some boring work that you didn't want to do. Oh yeah, he had Spanish. I walked down the hall to the Senor's room. She was in there teaching some boring class. I went up to her and told her, in my sweetest sweetie-face voice, "Senor, like, Mike's gotta go, like his Mom wanted him to uh... help clean the store! Yeah, that's it, she says there was a gas leak and now he has to go wipe up gasoline in their store! So like, he's gotta go, you know?"

Mike was giving me the confused dope look, and I ignored him. I was normally a pretty good liar if I say so myself, but for some reason the stupid lady didn't seem to believe me. Wait... lady? I always thought it was a man. But seriously, that mole she had beside her lip had enough ugly little gray hairs on it for it to be a beard. Wow. Oopsie, huh. Well, whatever. I marched over to his desk, and pulled him after me. He was staring stupidly at my backside, until I realized what he was doing, and slapped him in the face. He wasn't good enough to go around staring at my butt. I told him of my so far nonexistent plan, and he said he'd help me. Like, duh. Who can refuse THE Lauren Mallory? Besides that bitchy Swan girl, that is. So basically, he was supposed to come with me to steal that Wener? Weder? Uh... Weber, that's it, girl's book. If it was so interesting, we all deserved to see it, didn't we? I mean, I'm not normally the type to read, so I'm gonna get Jess to do that part for me. She'll help me too, I already know it.

After lunch, the only class we all had with Angela was Math. Mike crept forwards in his seat when the teacher wasn't looking, and took the book. Good. I gave him the pinky up—my thumb nail was still drying from the nail polish I had applied in order to waste some time. He handed it to me before the end of the day, and I rushed after Jessica in order to tell her to read it for me. She wasn't that much of a nerd to actually want to, but come on, she was a good little minion. I caught up with her easily—I mean, she was so darned fat! Of course, I never told her that, but still. She agreed, no duh. I told her she was the quote unquote 'bestest friend ever', more like, biggest LIE ever! but she probably wouldn't do what I wanted her to if I didn't.

I got over to my car with a big smile on my face. Finally. Revenge would be sweet.

**Author's Note: Confused? Well, here's a summary of what happened if you happened to have not gotten it. Okay, as I said before, Twilight, the book which we all know and love, has just been published in the Twilight world. Angela purchased the book, and has never had any evil intent. So Angela is not a 'bad guy' in my story. However, the next day at school, she showed the book to Bella because she saw some rather freakish similarities between the 'Twilight Bella' and the 'Bella Bella'. Lauren saw it, and noticed how Bella didn't want anyone else to see it. That, of course, just lead Lauren to want to show it to everybody, so she stole it from Angela with the help of Mike to get Jessica to read it for her. Yeah, I know, Lauren Mallory being a bitchy queen bee, how surprising.**

**By the time I post this, the second and third chapter will already be up! I'm sorry that I'm not updating my other stories, but I'm the type of person to have a really short attention span. I WILL finish them though, (I hope!) and in the uh... maybe not NEAR future, you will see the 'complete' for my other stories! I'm also sorry if this story isn't making any sense, Lauren's plan will affect the plot later on. It IS important though, just remember that. Just for the record, I was half asleep when writing the second half of it (namely, Lauren's POV).**

**Happy reading!  
-MoonsilverTwilight**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer! Twilight is not owned by me! And sadly, neither is the idea that inspired this story! :'(**

_APOV — after school_

I was searching for my book amongst my schoolwork, but it was nowhere to be found. I guess I must have misplaced it. How sad, I thought, I was just getting to the good part. Oh well. I'll search for it tomorrow. Suddenly, I remembered something. I had had my book in the cafeteria at lunch; it was with me in gym, meaning I must've lost it in math. I remembered feeling someone behind me, and a slight shuffling sound coming from there but I had brushed it off. Could that someone have stolen my book? But why would they do that? It was only about ten dollars, hardly worth anything. Maybe they asked to borrow it but I didn't hear them? But how would anyone have known that I had it with me? And anyway, why was I getting myself all worried about a misplaced book?

I gave up the search, and started to do my homework instead. I tapped my pen against my notebook. Ugh, writing essays weren't my thing. And with at least eight hundred words! What was the lady thinking? Damn and it was all due the day after tomorrow, too. I sighed. I normally never swore, but right now, I wasn't very happy, to say the least. I pushed it aside for now, and started on my Calculus homework instead. That I finished quickly, and with ease. I could just see Bella's face, as Edward groaned; frustrated that she still couldn't get it. Calculus was a relatively easy subject for me. At least there was no homework for gym, I thought, smiling. Poor Bella. I wasn't the best at sports, but I normally got hit in the head less often than she did.

By the time I had finished with my homework, it was nearing seven o' clock. I put all of my stuff back into my bag, hoping that it would mean less preparation time required in the morning. Maybe I could even sleep in for about half an hour. I groaned, as I thought of my poor book. It was probably lying with a cover torn off, or a footprint on one of its pages in the math room. There was no point in searching again; I knew that there was no chance of finding it, so I went downstairs to join my family for dinner.

BPOV – After conversation with Angela

"Something about that book... it just doesn't seem right," Alice said.

"It's probably nothing," I said, trying not to get Edward all worried. He had enough to stress about these days as it is. Victoria may be gone, but in less than a month, we would have to face the wedding, not to mention Jacob's possible return.

"The way she described it... it was almost like the author knew exactly what was going on in our lives," Edward said slowly, "But that can't be possible, can it? I, for one, have not gone around interviewing authors telling them the story of my life."

"Me neither, obviously," Alice put in. "I know for a fact that no one from our family, including Bella, has said anything."

"Those dogs!" Edward snarled, "It was them, I knew it!"

"It's not Jacob's friends!" I said, "It can't be! Why would they want their secret reviewed to the public? I don't know about you, but I wouldn't feel like declaring the fact that I'm a werewolf to all of Forks, maybe even the rest of the world, if this book is telling the truth, and is successful."

"God damn it!" Edward exclaimed, running a hand through his beautiful bronze hair, making it even messier.

I wanted to do something to make his stress, his worrying go away, but I knew that there was nothing I could do. If people made the connections, and believed what this book was saying, sooner or later, the entire world would know that the Cullens were vampires! I hadn't read the book yet myself, but from what Angela had told me, and what I had seen by reading the back cover, it told that Edward was a vampire. And the people of Forks weren't stupid. There was no way that people wouldn't get it, especially the people of Forks. No ones names were changed. Everything was true, apparently. It included Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, maybe Carlisle and Esme too, and Mike, Jessica, Tyler, et cetera.

"Edward?" I whimpered, "What are we going to do? What if they find out?"

"The only thing that we can do is deny what they say, love. I'm afraid that's the only way," he answered me, and Alice's quick nod confirmed what I was the apparent truth.

"No," I whispered, "No, no, no, no!" I flailed my arms up into the air, making a very stupid motion that looked like I was trying to make a snow angel in the air.

"Love, calm down," said Edward, "Nothing has happened for the time being. I'm sure that we can talk to this author person, maybe discontinue the publishing? (Author's Note: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!) I'm not entirely sure if that's possible, but we'll face that when the time comes."

I tried to calm down, and not go into hysterics. People were already starting to stare. I hiccupped, and in true Bella Swan fashion, blushed. They looked away, my 'signature move' almost acting as a 'go away' sign. I sighed in relief, but that didn't stop the fact that some lady living in Arizona was publishing my life story for the world to see! I tried to convince Edward to let me skip today—there were no tests, nothing important that I would miss, but he in turn argued that each school day was important, and some other nonsense that I didn't really get. I sulked as we walked to first period, hand in hand. Edward chuckled at my expression, and I was about to slap him on the shoulder, before realizing that he would barely feel it and the effort would only give myself a bruise.

"Promise me you won't worry about it?" Edward asked.

"Fine," I complied. I wonder how the author knew all of this stuff about me, and made a mental note to go purchase a copy of the book later. How could this be happening?! I knew that I had promised Edward that I wouldn't be stressing, but he himself had broken a couple of promises in the past.

"Come on, let's go," Edward said. He pushed me towards my next class, which thankfully, he was in. I don't know what I would've done had he not been there. I would be pulling on my hair, and well, basically be bothered about nothing.

However I couldn't get it out of my mind. At the end of the day, Edward drove Alice and I to the bookstore where Angela had said that we could purchase the book that she was talking about. What was it called again? I asked myself. Well, she said it was under the bestsellers section. I walked up slowly to the shelves, my hand trembling upon contact with the hardcover book. The author's name was Stephenie Meyer, I realized. I just didn't get it. How could she have known? Unless... she was a vampire also? But why would SHE want to reveal their secret? Didn't she know of the Volturi? I realized that Alice was talking, and turned around to face her.

"Good, you found it!" she exclaimed. "Now let's go, Edward's still standing outside. I think he's making a call to Carlisle." Her eyes lost focus for a second, then she was back to normal. I could tell that she had just had a vision. "He's taking a day off from work, to see what's wrong. Edward's explaining the situation to him."

"Okay, well we're done here," I said, handing the cashier twenty dollars and waited for the change. When he handed it back to me with my book, I quickly went to find Edward. He still had the cell phone pressed against his ears, so I decided not to comment. However, when he was done with the phone call, I attacked him with questions. "What are we going to do?!" I asked, "Does Carlisle have a plan? Was that Carlisle that you just talked to? Oh, come on Edward! You can't just sit there and be so calm! I can't stand this! I mean, what if everyone in Forks... no, maybe everyone in all of the United States of America finds out?! What are we going to do?! We can't just deny everything! You have to know something! Anything? Please, tell me!"

"Carlisle doesn't have a plan for the time being," he answered my first question, "But he suggests we call the werewolves. I believe those do—I mean, they have something to do with this also. And he's right; we have no right to keep it from them. I'm calling Seth right now."

I was glad that Edward and Seth were friends now. It made communicating with the pack easier, especially if I didn't feel like talking. As he dialed the familiar phone number, I began to imagine a world where everyone knew about vampires. If everyone, well, all humans knew that vampires actually existed, then there would be no reason for them to stay in hiding. There would be some sort of mass human extinction, as they attacked. It might even be worse than the extinction of the dinosaurs, perhaps. It was a world that just wouldn't work, for a number of reasons. If it did, and the vampires no longer had a reason to hide, humans would be picked off the globe like cattle. We would be slaughtered for food, or rather, blood. I could see the Volturi's reasoning now.

I imagined myself as a vampire, a newborn, thirsty for blood. I saw myself running after a small child. (Author's Note: I know that it isn't possible for her to have the following conversation with the kid if she actually was a newborn. She'd be all like 'I VANT TO SUCK YOUR BLOOD!' Ka-boom, she kills the kid and she dies. So yeah, I know, but just bare with me, okay?)

"Don't cry, darling," I said, my eyes glowing a bright crimson red. "You'll see your mommy again soon!"

I actually cackled after that. I could feel the tiniest bit of remorse to myself, but I just couldn't ignore the call of the blood. It was singing to me.

"So, child, what's your name?" I asked in a sweet voice.

"M-Megan," she whispered, "Who are you? Wh-Why are your eyes red? You look sc-scary!" she started sobbing. Stupid kid.

"Well, my name is Bella. My eyes are red because I'm a vampire and I'm going to kill you," I explained. "Duh," I tacked onto the end.

"No! Please, Mommy, help me! I don't want to die!"

"Who does, precious?" I asked her. This was quite entertaining. She actually thought that if she kept on pleading, that she would have a chance. Whatever. This just made the hunt more fun.

"Please don't kill me!" she cried.

"Sorry, sweetie. I don't really have much of a choice. Mommy's not here to save you now!" I laughed, "But don't worry. Unlike me, you'll get to see your Mommy in heaven. She'll be there waiting for you. Don't you want to see your mommy again?"

"Yes. I want to see Mommy. I want Mommy!" she sobbed.

"Well, honey, if I told you that to see your Mommy, you would have to die, what would you say?"

"But... Mommy wouldn't want me to die!" she said, "She said that no matter what, I had to be good, and that if she ever left me, I had to always keep on being her little girl."

"Well, I guess that's too bad, isn't it then?" I asked her.

She nodded, "But I do want to see my Mommy! I don't want to die though," she added.

"Too bad," I snarled. The temptation was getting too strong. This lovely conversation would have to end. I laughed at her stupidity. If I didn't kill her, someone else will, and probably painfully. I smiled. I couldn't look away. I bit down on the little girl's neck, the blood spurting out from the wound. Her eyes rolled back into her head. "Mommy, it hurts! It hurts, Mommy!" she screamed, writhing in pain. I laughed at her. She thought her mother was still here, was still with her. She had been dead for a long while now. So was her father, and probably her entire family. I felt sorry for her, but that didn't stop me from drinking her blood.

But as I lowered her now dry body onto the ground, I realized what I had done. I had killed a human being. But even as I wept for the poor child, more vampires were passing by. More humans were dying. Everywhere, all around, everywhere, the screams of dying humans. It haunted me. There was no stopping it. The vegetarian vampires on the planet had all been eliminated. Edward was gone. I cried some more as I mourned for my love, who had flat out refused to kill humans and gotten himself killed. The werewolves were gone also. They were no match for the hundreds of vampires that started attacking us. I never stopped crying.

There was a blinding flash, and I then went back to imagining myself as a human again, running from the monsters with the red eyes. Edward was trying to defend me but the Emmett-sized vampire he was fighting was stronger than he was. He cried in pain. I couldn't believe it. No, Edward was not leaving me! It couldn't be possible. I was never one for drama, but right then and there, I felt like screaming 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Right before the light left his beautiful topaz eyes, he said to me, "I love you, Bella." I couldn't get the thought out of my mind, the sight of my one and only love dying right before my eyes. I felt numb. No pain that the vampire in front of me could bring upon me would be worse than this. I cried.

"So, your name is Bella, right?" the vampire asked me.

I couldn't speak. I couldn't do anything. I had to work just to breathe in and out. The fact that Edward had died had finally reached my brain. I sobbed uncontrollably.

"I said, your name is Bella, right?! Answer me, you bitch!" this was like the thing with James all over again. Except this time it was much worse. This vampire wasn't playing. This wasn't a game. He wanted to drink my blood, for real. And yet I couldn't do anything.

He picked me up and slammed me into the nearest wall of the dark alley. It was covered in a layer of rain, and possibly other disgusting things, but I couldn't be bothered by it now. But where he had me now gave me a perfect view of Edward's lifeless body. He didn't bother to say anything else anymore. I knew from the gleam in his eyes that I was going to die. And yet I didn't really care. Who would, when the love of their life... and beyond, was lying dead not ten feet away?

"Edward," I cried, "No, Edward. Please... please!" I begged, though not entirely sure I was asking for. Did I want to die? Of course I did, now. I closed my eyes, waiting for the fatal bite to come. But the vampire decided to carry on our pleasant conversation for a little while longer.

"So, you're not mute. Why didn't you answer me before, huh? TALK!" he screamed in my face. He grabbed my wrist and twisted it. His nail... or rather claw, in the predatory sense, punctured my skin. I knew that he wouldn't be able to resist for much longer. A drop of blood appeared on my skin, sliding down my arm. The vampire had a hungry look in his eyes. And he attacked.

I was snapped out of my reverie by Alice. "Bella, are you alright?" she asked, looking at me like I was insane. I realized that I was actually crying. "You were screaming something about vampires attacking you, and then Edward's name. You sounded really scared."

She didn't know to what extent. I nodded, wiping the tears away with my hand. "I'm perfectly fine. Just uh... had something in my eye." I was a horrible liar; there was no way that she was going to believe me.

"Don't lie to me, please, Bella," she said sadly, "I could tell what was going on. Tell me."

There was no point in trying to fool her. I told her about how I had... well, pretty much seen a future where vampires didn't have to hide. Where they pretty much roamed free... and that wasn't as good and well, natural, as it sounded. I shuddered. Alice could tell that I was still unnerved by my little daydream, though I assured her again and again that I was fine. She stopped bothering me about it, but no doubt she didn't believe me, and would bring up the subject again later. I looked away. I didn't feel like having a 'pour out your heart' chat with her right now, which was mostly likely what she was expecting. Once Alice stopped interrogating me, I started listening to Edward's conversation with Seth. It wasn't really eavesdropping since he was standing right there and could tell that I was listening. Edward looked at me for a second, but I motioned for him to continue.

"Yes... I don't know... I hope so... Don't worry... Yes, tell Sam... Bella's friend Angela" was what I could make out of Edward's conversation with Seth, "Okay, then... Good bye, Seth."

"What did he say?" I asked, sounding like a two-year-old wondering who their parents were talking to.

"Well, he says that he doesn't really think that this book concerns them, but he will tell Sam. He also says that he'll try to get a copy of it, to see what it's about. I told him that it was Angela who found this book."

I sighed. This was more serious than what I had thought of in the parking lot. What right did that Stephenie Meyer person have to record our lives down on paper? Holy shit, did I have a stalker? This was so weird. I was going to have to read this book right away. When we got to my house, Charlie wasn't home, so Edward and Alice stayed. I pulled out the book, and plonked down on the couch. I waved for Edward to come sit on my left, and Alice on my right. I opened the book to the preface. My eyes were skimming past the words so fast that I didn't get all of them, but certain words popped out to me: how I would die... the hunter... Forks... kill me... Whoa... I'm guessing that by 'the hunter' they meant James. How the heck did anyone find out about this?!

I quickly went to the first chapter: First Sight. I was about how Renée had dropped me off at the airport, my rather awkward car ride with Charlie, Charlie getting me my old Chevrolet truck which was now probably lying in some old junkyard, my first day of school, and meeting the Cullens, most importantly, Edward.

"H-how?" I asked. "This is completely accurate to the point that it's kind of freaky."

"I don't know, love," Edward said, "But I wish I did."

He reread the part about his apparent hostility towards me, but as his eyes darkened when he read the part about Mike introducing himself, I laughed. "What?" I asked innocently as he growled.

"Mike Newton..." he grumbled, "That is possibly the most annoying human I have ever come across!" I giggled at that comment.

We were already at the sixth chapter, titled Scary Stories by the time I realized that I had to get dinner out for Charlie. It was late—already almost six-ish, so I decided on a simple meal of pasta. As the noodles boiled, I went back to Edward, who had the book on his lap. Alice was sitting motionless beside him, taking in all of the information that the book held.

"Bella, we have to go now," Edward said in a soothing voice, "Charlie's coming right around the corner, and I doubt he would like to see me here at a time like this. I'll be back when he's asleep though," he assured me.

"Okay," I said, hugging him and giving him a kiss. In the blink of an eye, both he and Alice were gone. Not a moment later, I heard the sound of Charlie's cruiser stop in the driveway, and the slam of his door. He came in quickly, water droplets in his hair. I was surprised. I hadn't even realized that it was raining, much less pouring.

"Hey Dad," I said, setting the table, and serving the pasta as he hung up his coat on the hook.

"Oh, hey Bells," Charlie said. "Mmmm... looks delicious, Bells," he said as he saw his dinner. I nodded, and quickly poured myself some orange juice. I ate my dinner as fast as I could, then gulped down my glass of orange juice. I still had homework to finish, as I had spent the entire afternoon reading the book with Edward and Alice.

Charlie didn't question me as I took off up the stairs. As expected, Edward was sitting on my bed, waiting for me. His expression was one of ease. His eyes were closed; he could've been asleep. I jumped on my bed, but the look on his face didn't change. He sat up and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. A single tear rolled down my cheek, but I wiped it away hastily.

"Man, this is so messed up!" I whisper-yelled, as Charlie didn't know that Edward was here (Author's Note: just so you know, whisper-yelling, screaming, etc. is when you can tell that the person is real pissed or like... I dunno not happy or something, but they can't scream. Sort of like you're in some office/school type place and you can't scream at the person you're pissed off yet, but you're not just plain whispering, if that makes any sense)

"Try not to worry, for now at least," Edward said, comforting me with his voice, "It'll be okay, I can tell."

"But what if it's not, Edward? What if everyone finds out what you are, and the Volturi..." I gulped, "What if they decide to um... interfere?"

"We'll face that when it comes," he said, "I believe that the reason that you came up here was to finish your homework."

"Yep," I answered.

"Well, I was going to write it for you, but I figured you would be mad," Edward said sheepishly, "But I've already finished your Calculus homework for you though."

Besides that, I only had an English essay to write, and I was already half finished by the end of class. I sat down at my desk, and within half an hour, I was finished. I packed it away, and sat down beside Edward. It was only nine o' clock, so I thought we should read the book. I got it out, and put it on the bed. Edward lay down beside me, and without a word, we began to read. Edward's eyes traveled down the page far faster than my own, but he waited patiently for me to finish. From what we have found out by reading the book, the author had figured out, somehow, that Edward's family were vampires, and was describing how Jacob was telling me the 'scary stories' about the vampires, and the werewolves. By the time we had gotten to the seventh chapter, called Nightmares, I was yawning, though it was only about nine thirty.

"So these really are all of your thoughts?" Edward asked me.

"Yep," I said, blushing. There were some really stupid comments that I had made, or rather, thought that the author had somehow managed to know about. And here I was thinking that Edward would never be able to read my mind!

"I am even more confused now," Edward admitted, "Your mind works in a way that most do not. It's quite interesting actually. I just wish there weren't time gaps, so I could hear exactly what you were thinking."

I smirked, and then sobered again. "But there is still the matter of the fact that everyone now knows that you guys are vampires!"

"Shh, my Bella," Edward said, "Go to sleep. You're tired, I can tell."

"But it's not even ten yet!" I groaned like a whiny child. Edward laughed, and I glared at him.

"Bella," he said sternly, "I can tell that you're feeling sleepy."

"Fine," I grumbled, taking my bag of toiletries and heading to the bathroom. Edward stayed on the bed.

I grabbed a pair of sweatpants, and a tank top to wear to bed. I proceeded to the washroom, and quickly brushed my teeth. I tried to hurry my shower, but didn't succeed. It only took longer, as I had to work to relax my muscles. I rubbed the strawberry shampoo into my hair, then rinsed. By the time I came out, it was past ten o' clock. I couldn't be bothered to completely dry my hair, so I towel dried it enough so that it wouldn't drip water onto things. Pulling on my clothes, I came back to my bedroom to find Edward in the exact same position that he had been when I left him. I smiled, and got under the covers.

"Sleep, my Bella, sleep. We will worry about the book tomorrow. I love you." I didn't have the strength to argue, so I closed my eyes, as my sweet lullaby filled my ears. I sighed in content. Edward was right. I would worry when I had to, but for now, I would go to the sweet realms of sleep.

How was this? I think that this was my longest chapter ever! Over four thousand words, not counting the author's notes! I hope you guys will enjoy reading this! This story might be up in less than a week. I've been working hard on it for the past two days, so I might relax and give myself a break for the next two days. Maybe, maybe not. I might feel like sitting there and read others' fan fictions! See you all later!

Hope you'll enjoy reading this!  
MoonsilverTwilight


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: STILL not mine! How sad... :'(**

_BPOV for a few paragraphs (the next morning)_

I woke up early. It was only around six thirty, but I couldn't get to sleep again. Edward wasn't there when I woke up. He was probably going for a quick hunt in the woods around his house. I sighed. I hated it whenever he was away from me, but I figured I could read the book some more. I went to brush my teeth, before heading downstairs to fix myself a bowl of cereal. I had Twilight with me, of course. I started reading from where I had left off last night. "I TOLD Charlie I had a lot of homework to do..." and onwards. It explained my nightmare after the first encounter with Jacob. I was surprised that the author had devoted an entire chapter to describe a dream. I felt my face heat up as I remembered the time that I started researching vampires. God, I feel really stupid right about now.

I finished my cereal and closed the book when Edward appeared. I checked my watch. It was almost eight. Shit, we would be late. But then again, when had we ever been tardy to school with Edward's insane driving? We walked down the driveway to Edward's Volvo. He opened the door for me, like every other day. I jumped in, as he chuckled. We were at school in little more than ten minutes—a drive that would've taken my truck at least half an hour to make.

When I came out of the car, however, I was not expecting someone I didn't know (and judging by their appearance, maybe thirteen or fourteen years old) shoved a book in my face and say, "Hey, you're Bella, Bella Swan, right? Could you sign this?! I've waited forever to meet you! Like, oh my god!"

I held the book that they were holding farther away from my face, and realized that it was the book that I had been reading, Twilight. How had this happened? Angela had promised me that she wouldn't tell anyone! Ugh, they probably went to the bookstore themselves, I thought, mentally slapping myself on the head. God, I had been stupid. Did I think that just because Angela didn't tell that nobody would find out? But now what was I going to do? Wait; did they want me to sign because I was a character in said book, or because they had found out the Cullen's secret? I decided to play dumb for now.

"Uh... I think you have the wrong person. Why would you want me to sign something?"

"You are Bella, right? Your name is Bella?" the redheaded girl demanded. I could only nod stupidly. "Well, then, I'm sure it's you! You're so amazing, and brave! You're my hero-err... heroine! Anyway, I can't believe I get to meet you at last and—"

NOW Edward decides to cut in. "Please, go away. I don't believe my fiancée wants to see you right now, and—"

"OHMYGOD IT'S EDWARD CULLEN!!" she shouted, and proceeded to begin hyperventilating. Edward looked confused for a second, and then remembered the reason that she wanted my autograph in the first place. "Oh. My. God!! OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD, and again, OHMYGOD!!"

Right then was when I think I fainted.

JPOV (meaning Jessica) right where BPOV left off

Like, oh my gosh Bella just fainted! What the like, hell?! I'd finally finished reading that stupid book that Lauren told me to read. **(GOSP!! – Slaps Jessica for calling Twilight stupid—) **It was SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO long!! I mean, it so took me forever!! Like, it was almost five hundred pages! I think that's the longest book I've ever read! I think Lauren can barely COUNT up to that number! I liked to think of myself as smarter than Lauren. I mean, who isn't? But she's popular for a god knows why reason. Personally I don't really care, but whatever. I had wasted like... a whole hour of my oh so fabulous life reading the first part of that book, and I really didn't get it. I mean, I was smarter than Lauren and all (like who wasn't) but like, who really needs high IQ anyway?

Suddenly, I heard a bitchy sounding scream. Don't ask how I can tell if someone's bitchy by their scream, but due to large amounts of exposure to Lauren's bitchiness... well, I won't continue. Lauren may be pretty much using me and my brains, but like, whatever. Karma, Lauren, karma. If I were nice to her, something good's bound to happen to me, right? Anyway, I saw this short little red head run up to Bella and Edward with that book Lauren had made me read. She had a pen in her hand, and the book was opened to the first page. She was dancing up and down, and seemed extremely excited—up to the point that it seemed very dumb. I couldn't hear what they were saying from here, but it couldn't really be that important, could it?

"Ooh! Ooh, Jess!" I heard a voice scream. Yep, it's Lauren alright. Never a 'hello,' 'good morning,' or a 'hey' her—it was always the 'ooh, ooh, ooh!' Man, she has some issues. She was alright when she decided to play nice, but otherwise she would act like a woman who was pregnant and PMSing at the same time. "So, Jessica, my very bestest friend! Have you finished reading that book?"

I pushed my rather bushy hair out of my face and answered, "Ehn. Not the whole thing. It's so like, long! But I really don't see the point of reading it."

"What was it about?" she asked, a completely fake smile plastered on her face.

"Well, it's about a guy called Bella Swan, and her vampire boyfriend, Edward Cullen. So they're basically just going out and stuff. I'm at this part about the Bella fainting in biology class from seeing blood or something. Like, pathetic much?"

Hold on. Did I just say what I think I said? Holy crap, Bella Swan and Edward Cullen... WHY hadn't I seen it before?! This was OUR Bella and Edward! Shit, and I think it mentioned something about Lauren, Tyler, Mike—who I still hadn't managed to get over since our last breakup, especially since Edward was no longer available—Conner, Eric (can you say chess club geek?), Angela, and, oh, my gosh! Me! This was SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO weird! Wait a minute! The book had said that Edward and his family were vampires! Could that be possible? And the book had said that he can read minds! Oh, no. This can NOT be happening! Wait... so he knew that I liked him all this time but still went out with Bella? Talk about unfair! Anyway, and it also said that Alice could see the future, and Jasper could change people's emotions. They're like, super hot, AND have super powers?! **(Author's Note: Did it say that Alice was all psychic and stuff and the thing with Jasper by that part? Sorry if it doesn't! I just lent my copy of Twilight to my friend, and right now I'm kind of clueless about when everything happens exactly.)**

I didn't tell my suspicion to Lauren. She wouldn't get it anyway... who else could I tell? I mean, I'm basically the main gossiper of the town of Forks! You can't just give me juicy information and not expect me to pass it on! I decided on Josh, the guy who sat next to me in Trigonometry. **(Another Author's Note: I JUST realized that if Bella and Edward's wedding were almost here, they would've graduated already, and they wouldn't be in school. Oops. Please ignore that rather large detail... hehe. Sorry!)**

"Psst! Josh!" I whispered. Mr. Varner wasn't paying attention, and apparently neither was the Josh guy, so I passed a note to him. **Hey, Josh! I'm Jessica Stanley... I think you know me. Anyways, did you know that the Cullen family are vampires?! Like, I know, huh?**

**Shut up and go away. No I don't know you, and where the hell did you get that idea from? **Was the note that he passed back in my direction. Of course, his question just gave me an excuse to pass another note.

**It's all in this book—Twilight, by someone named Stephenie Meyer. It's so weird, and kind of cool. You should read it!**

I never got an answer from him, and ended up sitting there with a pout on my face for the rest of the period. Okay, that certainly didn't go the way I wanted it to. When I arrived in the cafeteria, however, it was time to get the rumor mill grinding. I turned to my friend Gina **(A/N: I'm going to start making up a bunch of people from this point, since I don't really think Stephenie Meyer's Twilight characters suit this gossiping personality)**. "Hey," I said, "You know the Cullens?"

"You mean those creepy pale freaks that all act like their best friends died half the time?" she asked, "If you mean those guys, then yeah, I believe everyone at Forks High School does."

"Yeah, well, anyway, did you know that they're vampires?!" I asked. HAH, she was SO not expecting that one.

"Jess, I know that Forks is a relatively boring town, but there's no need to make up gossip, you know," another girl, Francesca said. Yeah, right. If only they knew that half the things I said were false... well, they were true to some extent I guess. Like the fact that Mike Newton—sigh—was dating the principal's daughter, Vanessa. Like, please, I'm not even sure if the principal has a daughter or not.

"It's true! I have proof. Okay, go to this bookstore—well, I'm not sure what it's called, but it's like the only bookstore in Forks—you go there, and there's this book called Twilight, under the Bestsellers shelf. It explains EVERYTHING, I promise. It'll explain the Cullen's weirdishness too." **(lol, my friend Ellen and I say these random basically non existent words like... say, randomlyishness, stupidityishness, holy crappishly... you get the picture... anyway, we say them so much I don't even realize that they're not actually words no more. Yikes! There goes my dictionary-writing career, lmfao) **This piece of information was true. I lived for gossip, and so this was awesome. Mama would've been so proud.

"No way! You've gotta be kidding me!" this girl called Katrina—though she liked us to call her Kat (and no one did just 'cuz she wanted us to) gasped. "That is SO not possible!"

"It so totally is! I bet I could go ask him and he would say like yeah he is!" I said, upset that they hadn't believed me. They'd always trusted me to telling them peoples' secrets before! Though I guess saying that there was a family of vampires sitting in our cafeteria did sound a bit far fetched. Oh well, whatever.

"You're totally not kidding are you?" asked Sabrina. That's my girl, Brina.

"Nope, like I am so completely not!" I said.

"Well, let's go ask them then!" Hailey said. Boy, was she THAT stupid? If they were vampires and didn't tell us for that long, did she think that he would admit it just because she went up to him and asked 'Hey, are you a bloodsucking vampire?'

"Oh, and he—Edward, I mean, the cute one with the brownish red... bronze, yeah that's it, hair, he can read minds. Don't let him know when you're coming. Think about shoes or something... Or something like oh, my god he is so cute! He won't know what's coming!" I was truly an evil genius. And a pretty one, at that!

We approached the Cullen family, ready to spill their secret to the world.

EPOV (at the start of lunch)

"Bella, love, you have to eat something," I said to her.

"Ugh, I don't have an appetite right now, Edward. I'm just so worried about the damned book thing! Why did that woman have to publish that book?!"

"If it makes you feel any better—though I doubt it will, if this really affects you that much, we can be in Alaska by tomorrow afternoon," I said in a reassuring tone—though I'm sure that she would never take up on that offer.

"You're right," she sighed, "But I don't want to just run away. That seems so cowardly, if you know what I mean. I've had death stare me in the face before, so I don't know why I'm so worried."

Suddenly, I was hit with five or so voices, or rather thoughts, of some rather obnoxious sounding teenage girls.

Like, oh my god, I can't believe they're having a sale! They like, NEVER have a sale there, ever! Credit card, get ready, 'cuz you're about to get maxed out! Then...

Holy crap, how is Lauren walking in those shoes?! They're like, at least six inches high! Ooh, but they're so cute! I wonder where she got them... Followed by...

Oh my gosh, that Tyler Crowley guy is so hot! And he's not all geeky and stuff like that Eric what's-his-name. Damn, I hope he doesn't have a girlfriend! Should I ask him out? Well, typical teenage girl thoughts of this century, I told myself. But somehow, these thoughts sounded forced. Almost as if they were covering up for something else. But why would any human girl do that? It's not like anyone could read their mind or something—that they know of, at least, I thought, smiling to myself. But... they didn't, did they? I told myself to calm down, at least for Bella's sake.

I turned back to my love, when all of a sudden, a rude sounding voice interrupted. "Hey, Cullen!" surprisingly, it wasn't an insufferable boy. Instead, I recognized it to be a girl named Sabrina, from the English class that Bella and I were in. I rolled my eyes in annoyance, before answering. "Yes."

"Are you guys vampires?" Where had that come from?! I thanked god that I could think up a reply quickly.

"What are you talking about? Vampires?! You are out of your mind! What, just because I'm pale I'm a vampire?!" I tried to make myself sound like one of those disrespectful boys that inhabited half of this school.

"Well, yeah. You are, aren't you? Don't worry, we all find vampires totally hot. You don't have to spend all day hanging out with this skunk anymore." I almost laughed at that. 'Skunk'? I believe she meant skank, but I was still glad she had not worded it out loud. But at the same time, I was angry that she had been mean to Bella.

"Well I'm not sorry at all to say that I find the fact that you think that vampires are 'hot' very interesting. So please, leave before you feel the need to offend anyone else further."

I hoped that my eyes didn't darken to the pitch black—or as Bella says, onyx—colour that it turned into when I was angry. Otherwise, it would've been a huge giveaway to the fact that I was lying. Perhaps, if I had been more prepared for it, I would've came up with a better response. Now, she was probably just going to come back later with more of her friends. I sighed. High school life was even more difficult when you were a vampire. I couldn't wait to leave Forks behind. Even though it is the place that I met Bella, I don't find the town itself very attractive. The people, scenery, everything, basically, were just not to my taste.

"Don't lie, Eddie," she purred. That was the last straw. I laughed out loud at her attempt to flirt. I could see the hurt look on her face, but it really didn't matter at all to me, especially if she was going to reveal my family's secret.

"Humph," she said, strutting away. However, her miniskirt got caught on the edge of a table, and it ripped, revealing a piece of her polka dotted underwear. She gasped, then ran away sobbing, probably to the bathroom.

"Phew," Bella said, returning to the conversation, "That girl was so annoying."

"Annoying she may be, but that's not our biggest problem," I said, frowning. "Did you not hear what she just asked? She thinks that we are vampires!"

"Oh," said Bella. I could tell that she was scared. She was scared at the prospect of everyone finding out. I didn't know what to say. Comforting would be the same as lying now. Eventually, someone would find out. We, vampires, had kept this secret for thousands of years, but it seemed to be that we couldn't for much longer.

Bella finished the remainder of her lunch, as I contemplated on what was our next move. This was like a chess game. How could we win? What, and I gulped as I thought of this, who would we have to sacrifice in order to keep our secret? What would happen next? I was glad that the question had not been asked to Bella, however. She could not lie to save her life, though I'm not sure that I did such a good job of it either. Something would happen soon. I didn't know what it was, but there was going to be a big change in our lives. I didn't know what it was, but I could feel it.

JPOV (right where EPOV left off)

What did Sabrina mean by I was wrong? Didn't she ask him? Didn't she know?

"He laughed at me, Jessica! He didn't admit that he was a vampire! And look at my skirt! I had to go change in the middle of lunch! Do you not know how embarrassing that is, Jess? People probably thought I leaked or something!" she sobbed.

"Well, if you didn't run off shouting 'OMG CRAP MY SKIRT!!' maybe they wouldn't have thought that!" I said, annoyed with her. I mean, come on, I wasted **(how dare she say wasted?!) **like, three hours of my life reading that book, and I don't even get to benefit from it?!

"I'm not being your friend anymore!" she screamed. Like, good. She was even more of a bimbo than Lauren, if that was even possible. She was so childish too. Did she think that it was cute or something? 'Cuz it was NOT! N-O-T, not!

"Okay, well, ta-ta! It was nice knowin' ya!" I sang, grabbing my books and rushing off to next period. Bitch.

**Yeah, I know it was rather short and kind of suckish (another made up word that I wouldn't have caught if it weren't for the Microsoft Word dictionary), but I wanted to get this story out as soon as possible so you guys can review. And I promised myself that I would write at least three chapters before I posted it, so here it is. Future chapters will be more interesting. These three chapters were more just the intro for the whole thing. I swear this won't be a cliché 'May I have your autograph, Edward?' kind of story. Or at least the majority of it that I have figured out already in the plot won't be. I might change the name half way through, if someone can suggest something better.**

**Thanks!  
MoonsilverTwilight**


End file.
